This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a fluorocarbon polymer coating composition.
Fluorocarbon polymers are inert to strong acids such as sulfuric acid, nitric acid, hydrochloric acid and strong bases such as sodium hydroxide and are resistant weathering and salt water corrosion and are tough and abrasion resistant. Coatings of these polymers would be extremely useful for chemical plants and oil refineries to coat pipes, vessels and other equipment, for off shore oil well platforms and ships, and for protective coatings for the interior of smoke stacks of utility companies. Fluorocarbon polymer coatings also would be useful for coating metal smoke stack interiors that are subjected to abrasion from fly ash and corrosion by acids resulting from combustion products such as SO.sub.x and NO.sub.x and halogen ions. Conventional fluorocarbon polymer coatings require curing at elevated temperatures which is not possible with the aforementioned large structures. A fluorocarbon polymer coating composition is needed that can be applied as a thick coating without cracking and will completely cure at ambient temperatures.
The coating composition of this invention cures at ambient temperatures, has excellent adhesion to a variety of substrates, is corrosion and abrasion resistant and can be applied as a thick coating without cracking.